parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style)
Cast *Woody - James Washington *Buzz Lightyear - Splendid (Happy Tree Friends) *Mr. Potato Head - Cuddle (Happy Tree Friends) *Slinky dog - Streaky (Krypto The Superd og) *Rex - Nutty (Happy Tree Friends) *Hamm - Sniffles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bo Peep - Taya Calder *Sarge - Carl Johnson (Gta San Andreas) *Sarge's soldiers - Families Grove Street (Gta San Andreas) *Andy Davis - Alex (Paw patrol) *Sra. Davis (Andy's mother) - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Molly Davis - Diamond Destiny (Storks) *Sid Phillips - Evil Men (Cartoon All Stars to the Rescue) *Hannah Phillips - Alice (Alice in Wonderland) *Scud - Reggie (The Lady And The Tramp 2) Chapters *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 1 - Opening ("you got a friend in me") *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 2 - The Coast is clear/Staff meeting *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 3 - Familie Grove Street's marches *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 4 - Splendid Lightyear Space Ranger *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 5 - Strange Things *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 6 - Splendid And James Fight / Evil Men *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 7 - What will Alex Pick?/A Teenanger Accued *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 10 - Splendid Meet Pups Dalmatians *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 11 - Evil Men's house *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 12 - Playtime with Evil Men *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 13 - “I will go sailing no more” *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 14 - Splendid's Bandage *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 15 - Evil Men's window to Alex's window *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 16 - The Big One *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 17 - Spléndid I can´t do this without you *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 18 - James ask for help / the rescue mission *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 19 - ¡play nice! *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 20 - The chase *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 21 - Rocket Power *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 22 - Christmas in alex's house *Toy Story (Cristian Peñaranda Production Style) Part 23 - Créditos Finales Starring James washington.png|james (me) as woody S1E3 Splendidreadytohelp.png|splendid as buzz lightyear Cuddles.png|cuddle as mr potato head Streaky-0.jpg|streaky as slinky dog Nutty New Pic.png|nutty as rex Sniffles Anteater.png|sniffles as hamm Taya calder.jpg|taya calder as bo peep CJ-GTASA.png|carl johnson as sarge GSFamilies.png|familie grove street as sarge's soldiers Alex paw patrol.png|alex as andy davis Rapunzel as Sleepy.jpg|rapunzel as mrs davis (andy's mother) Baby Diamond Destiny.png|destiny diamond as as molly davis baby Evil_Men.jpeg|Evil Men As Sid Phillip Alice1.png|Alice As Hannah Phillip Reggie-1.jpg|reggie as scud Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Cristian Peñaranda